happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh's Big Picture Showcase
Josh's Big Picture Showcase is a spinoff featuring Josh showcasing his tennis court/playground sized pictures. Episodes Season 1: Episode 1: Stick Person (chairs), Dog (String), Tree (Black paper) Episode 2: Lion (Sand), Skier (Snow), Fish (Life preservers) Episode 3: Tiger's Head (Rice), Snake (Poppy Seeds), Crow (Trash bags) Episode 4: Light Bulb (Lights), Spider (Silk), Flying Carpet (Rugs and carpets) Episode 5: Goat (Wool), Ghost (Salt), Wolf (Fur) Season 2: Episode 1: Squirrel (Nuts and twigs), Rhino (Manure), Car (Chalk) Episode 2: Seagull (Sand drawing), Bird in a cage (Bird Feed), Donkey (Donkey feed) Episode 3: Abe Lincoln (Pennies), Stars and Stripes (Glitter and foil), New York (Silverware) Episode 4: Machine (Metal objects), Monster Truck (Truck parts), Bat (White Sugar) Episode 5: Film maker (Double sided tape), Pylons (Power station), Student (Library) Season 3: Episode 1: Quarterback (NFL match), Scarecrow (Farm), Tractor (Field) Episode 2: Excavator (Construction site), Tornado (Plains), Turtle (Pebbles) Episode 3: Pig (Mud), Gorilla (Cookies), Wolf howling at Moon (Salt) Episode 4: The Town outline (white paper), Lumpy (Blue and black powder), Christmas Tree (Attic) Episode 5: Suspension Bridge (The Town bridge viewpoint), Lacrosse (Lacrosse club), Eskimo (Arctic gear) Season 4: Episode 1: Golfer (Golf course), Police Car (Police station), Gangster (Newspaper) Episode 2: Target (Shot put balls and discuses), Biliard player (Biliard balls), Red and blue figures (red and blue art stuff) Episode 3: Batter (Baseball field), Black Cat (Black clothes), Russell (Pirate museum), House (Scaffolding pipes) Episode 4: Car Battery (wires), Pinata (sweets), Chicken (Eggs) Episode 5: Butcher (meat), Black Panther (Black fur), Worm (mowed in his backyard) Season 5: Episode 1: Math Teacher (Math books, paper and equipment), Band (Cool clothes and instruments), Wakeboarder (Wakeboarding club) Episode 2: Mouse (Baby powder), Flag Bearer (Flags), Surfer (Washing powder) Episode 3: Farmer (Hay), Bear (Cut grass), Car (Toy race track) Episode 4: Wave (Water), Magpie (Scrapped in wallpaper), Lifty and Shifty (The raccoon brothers' loot) Episode 5: Lumberjack (Logs), Monster Truck (Truck parts), Chess (Chess competition) Season 6: Episode 1: Waltz (Salt), Cow (Lumpy's milk bottles), Dice (Poker chips) Episode 2: Handy (Aquarium), Sheep (Flock of sheep, Running Man (Office stuff) Episode 3: Tow Truck (Painted on Handy's wallpaper), Josh Showering (Spa), Maypole (Festival) Episode 4: Rooster (Josh's backyard after he wakes up), Flower Bed (Fertiliser), Rocking Horse (Sawdust from a saw mill) Episode 5: Guinea Pig (Window), Jack O Lantern (Josh's candy), Beehive (Honey farm) Season 7: Episode 1: Airplane (Josh's own luggage), Josh sleeping (Sleepover), Flippy (Army clothes) Episode 2: Scout (Scout camp), Ice Hockey (The Town Acorns hockey team), Owl (Woodland hike) Episode 3: Canoeist (Camping site), Pyramids (Brown salt), Fisherman (Fishing hole) Episode 4: Ambulance (Hospital), Police Car (Spray painted), Factory (Industrial park) Episode 5: Coal Mine (Mines), Fencing (Home center), Biplane (School courtyard) Season 8: Episode 1: UFO (Satellite station), Mime (Prank store), Karate Fighters (Dojo) Episode 2: Cable Car (Ski resort), Skateboarding (Skate park), Gliders (Freight airport) Episode 3: Splendid (Comic convention), Oil Rig (Dockyard), Pizza Delivery Boy (Pizza restaurant) Episode 4: Swallow (Skywritten), Raven (Coal), Swan (Aviary) Episode 5: Lighthouse (Marina), Weightlifter (Gym), Butterfly (Butterfly zoo) Season 9: Episode 1: Venus Fly Trap (Leaves), Helicopter (Laundry), Reader (Books at a library) Episode 2: Battleship (Naval site), Fan (Home/Hardware superstore), Sniffles (Science equipment) Episode 3 (Portrait special): Giggles (Birthday party), Cuddles (Toy store), Petunia (Pier) Episode 4: Sailboat (Sailing club), Arcade Machine (Games store), Forklift Truck (Storage center) Episode 5: High Dive (Community Pool), Kite Flying (Hill), CN Tower (US/Canada border) Season 10: Episode 1: Buzzard (Birdwatching with Decker), Josh's Self Portrait (Josh's dressing room), Cruise Ship (Port) Episode 2: Bungee Jumping (Bungee jumping site), Computer (Sticky notes on office wall), Robot (Robot parts) Episode 3: Dirt Car (Dirty truck in garage), Clown (Attic), Frisbee thrower (Park) Episode 4: Fire Truck (Fire station), Dinosaur (Cinema), Turtle (Seashells) The Owl The Owl is seen after Josh does his pictures. He sits at a art gallery. He often makes jokes and comments on them. One of the memorable comments was when Josh did an owl at a woodland. The Owl said "Did he do well. Is that a portrait of me or it is another owl? I could shake hands with it if it is real" Owl's jokes and comments: "What a splendid stickman! Do you know what will make it really a stickman? Some ordinary sticks!" "That's a cute dog. It's also clever that it is just made out of string. I would give it pat on the back if it is real" "Hmm.. I've got nothing to say about this tree. Except that it looks splendid" "Astonishing! A real life lion! And Josh had to do it accurately. I guess accuracy is the "mane" virtue. Get it? Mane?!" "A Skier? I wanna do that. But I'm afraid of getting cold though"" "How possible is that. I thought the life buoys would float away. Is this some undersea wizardry?" "Oh yes! A face of a tiger. All made of brown rice. I would like to make picture of rice, but I need a lot of it though." "Absolutely awe-inspiring! I hope he didn't waste those poppy seeds. Do you want to see my poppy seed picture? (picture comes up) It's called "Poppy"!" "Oh what a useful way of resisting trash day. A picture of a crow! I hope he didn't make those garbagemen want to beat him up." "Enlightening! A light bulb out of lit bulbs! What a dazzling display indeed!" "Things like that don't scare me the least. Do you want to see my silk picture? (picture of lightning comes up) ARRGH! Mommy!" "That's great. (talks to viewers) Now you must not mess with carpets and rugs so you can always use scrap paper and leftover greeting cards. Here is my scrap paper and greeting card masterpiece (picture comes up) It's called "Greetings card"!" "(bleating) Sorry that owls can't do that but I just keep getting the urge (bleats some more)" "Oooh! Ooooh! So spooky. Thank goodness it is not in the gallery. Phew!" "Spectacular! Hey. I have a dog who is molting and I made a picture out of molted fur. Wanna see it? (picture comes up) It's a picture of my dog!" "Well, that saved him from doing his gardening. I bet this artist is totally nuts! Get it? Nuts?" "Oh what a magnificent and smelly picture! Next time, I would use pigeon poop or my poop. What do you think?" "That is the most modest chalk picture enlarged and more detailed! Do you want to see my chalk picture (picture comes up) It's just a mere bicycle. Not bad isn't it." "What a spectacular sand drawing. Frankly, it is only a seagull. It's a good thing that he didn't draw an elephant!" "Oh dear, what a waste of bird seed. Now Josh wouldn't attract any birds to his house. Or cage them if he wants to." "That is really something and I have nothing else to say about it. Except that I like it and I'm very proud of it." "(hums the Star Spangled Banner) I love American Independence day and this is an amazing salute to Abe! (hums some more)" "Oh! Patriotic indeed! A glitter picture of Old Glory! I love this occasion yes! "(in a New Yorker accent) Hey! Wow wee! That was really kewl! A cutlery New York picture! Gee whiz!" "What is that contraption? I mean what does it do. Can someone tell me? Hello? Can you tell me Josh?" "Tsk tsk. That is why you should not mess with other people's vehicles. Don't you dare take my car apart. Ya hear me?" "Oh yes. That bat isn't fit to scare someone. What a gentle creature (bat flies). Oh oh! Someone call the animal rescue!" Category:Spinoffs Category:Articles in need of images